Who Would You Do? SLASH GibbsTony
by needtoknow400
Summary: A game of Who would you do leads to more than Tony could have ever expected. Slash Gibbs/Tony Don't like don't read.


**Title: **Who Would You Do?

**Summary:** A game of Who would you do leads to more than Tony could have ever expected.

**Feedback:** Always welcomed and appreciated.

Not edited, but I do my best to avoid mistakes but some do get by me

And if you feel up to it come over and join my Facebook page, link is on my profile. We have a great time over there ;) Thanks to everyone that has joined, I appreciated the feedback, discussions and love that you show.

And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me

**##########################################**

She pulled out another round of beers handing them to the people around here.

"Are you really sure this is okay?" She looked concerned. "I mean Gibbs is not really the party type."

"Which is why were are having the party at his house while he is gone." Tony grinned.

She still didn't seem convinced that this little gathering of the team was a good idea.

"Come on he said he'd be gone for at least four days." Tony smiled trying to calm Abby's nerves. "It's only day two. It's fine. He said I could always stay if I needed to...well I need to."

Abby rolled her eyes. "And why do you need to?"

"Because I have already imbibed to much alcohol to drive." Tony smirked.

She shook her head. Tony could always find an excuse.

"We'll clean up tomorrow morning and Gibbs will never know." Ziva chimed in.

"Gibbs always knows!" Abby looked at Ziva. "Dark magic remember? He probably has camera's all over the place."

Tony shook his head. "I had McGeek check. No camera's no bugs."

Abby's eyebrows went up. "Really?"

"Yeah." Tony nodded. "Now who's turn is it?"

"Mine." Ziva smiled already a little tipsy.

"Have at it Ms. Light weight." Tony smirked.

Ziva gave him the killer stare but it was slightly off, effected by the alcohol.

Tony shook his head. "Come on give it to us."

They had been playing the who would you do game, offering two names and then each person having to say which they would rather do. Then they had to give an explanation as to why. It had run the gambit tonight from movie stars to politicians.

Ziva's face was contemplative as she tried to think of two names to offer. Then her eyes went wide. "Oh this is good!"

The four people seating around her, looked at her and waited, and waited.

"Are you going to tell us?" McGee finally asked.

"What?" Ziva looked at him confused.

Abby started laughing. "You really are a light weight. You've only had three shots and two beers."

Ziva glanced at her annoyed but finally offered her names. "Timmy or Jimmy?"

"OOOHHHHH!" Abby grinned. "Now that is a good one."

"Hey come on this is supposed to be about people we don't actually know." McGee said an expression of concern and annoyance on his face.

"What's wrong Probie?" Tony grinned at him. "Afraid your little Goth might not say you?"

McGee's eyes went wide. "No, I just, I didn't think-"

"I, I, I-" Tony stammered imitating his friend. "Come on this is good!"

"Who's first?" Jimmy asked an odd excitement in his eyes.

"I'll go." Abby offered.

Tony glanced at McGee who already looked scared.

"Well since I've had Timmy." Abby grinned. "I know how good he is."

McGee blushed and a shy smile spread across his face.

"But I bet Palmer has some mad skills."

Jimmy's eyes lit up as he grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Well, you know I try to be a-"

"But he'd have to keep his mouth shut." Abby grinned.

Jimmy's mouth fell open.

"Come on Jimmy! You talk a lot and half the time it's just rambling." Abby explained.

"I do not ramble!" Jimmy snapped.

"Yeah." Tony nodded and pointed at Palmer. "She's right. I think you're spending a little too much time with Ducky."

Jimmy opened his mouth to respond then closed it.

"It's a hard choice." Abby glanced back and forth between Tim and Jimmy. "Do you take the sure bet or try out the new ride?"

Tim's eyes went wide and his face turned an even lighter shade of white. He couldn't believe Abby would even consider Palmer.

She thought about it for a minute longer than nodded. "I'd have to stick with my Timmy."

Tim smiled proudly, his posture straightening with confidence.

Jimmy slumped his shoulders in defeat.

Tony rolled his eyes. Abby saying _her _Timmy said it all. She loved Tim whether she admitted it or not."

"What about you?" Abby nudged Ziva's shoulder.

Ziva's eye traveled back and forth between the two men as she considered it.

"McGee is like the cute well trained puppy you just want to cuddle and protect." Ziva paused. "Jimmy is like the cute puppy you are still trying to potty train who needs a little more discipline to learn how to behave properly."

Abby and Tony broke out laughing.

Tim was grinning and Jimmy had a look of fear and excitement that Ziva may try to discipline him right now.

"Okay so which one is it?" Tony asked through his laughter. "The house broken puppy or the one that still needs to learn to pee outside?"

Ziva cocked her head. "Jimmy. I want to train a puppy to behave the way I like them to behave."

Jimmy swallowed the lump in his throat and instantly looked away from Ziva. The action only making everyone laugh again.

"Okay you're the tie breaker Tony." Abby said grinning at the Senior Field Agent.

"Alright." Tony cleared his throat, sat up straighter and took a deep breath showing he was trying to take the question seriously.

Ziva and Abby exchanged glances with a smile. They both knew Tony had been with his share of men, the man was a walking hormone. Although he didn't announce his tastes for both sexes they were all close enough friends that it had come up a few times, especially when they played this little game. Tony was completely comfortable with making a choice between two men and his explanations were always in depth and sexual.

Tony stared at Tim. "If Tim and I had sex, he would be a nervous wreck, all arms and legs flapping everywhere, sloppy kisses and scared to death to get naked."

Abby was giggling, Ziva shaking her head.

"But." Tony held up a finger. "Once he got into it I think he'd be all wild and crazy, pulling hair, grabbing the ass, jerking the cock. Tim's got some alpha dog in there somewhere and I think it would come out eventually."

Tony grinned as Tim blushed but rolled his eyes.

"Now Jimmy." Tony shook his head. "He'd be all about technique always asking if he was doing it right." Tony imitated Palmer. "Am I sucking your cock right, feels like I should be applying more pressure. Am I using my tongue enough, should I be licking the underside of your cock or the head or both."

Abby and Ziva were rolling with laughter.

"Then when you actually went to fuck him it would be even worse." Tony groaned, again speaking in a voice like Palmer's. "Is it better if I am on all fours or laying on my stomach. Should I tighten my sphincter right when you stick it in or wait until you've slammed into me a few time."

Again, Jimmy's mouth was hanging open. "I, I would not do that!"

Tony shook his head and chuckled. "Yes you would."

"And who says I'm a bottom!" Jimmy snapped.

Everyone stopped laughing for a moment and stared at the autopsy gremlin, then just busted out laughing again.

"Oh Jimmy." Tony sighed. "Although I'm impressed you know what a bottom is. You are a bottom."

"I can be alpha dog." Palmer pulled his shoulders back.

The laughter got louder.

"Are you even alpha dog with Brenna?" Tony asked still laughing.

"I...sometimes."

Tony was clutching his stomach as the muscles tightened and hurt from laughing.

"Okay so who do you choose?" Ziva asked.

"Jimmy of course." Tony grinned.

"HEY!" McGee looked at Tony offended.

"Tim." Tony put his hand on the man's shoulder. "I love you man, but if we had sex you'd follow me around like a starving puppy wanting more. Jimmy would just have some fun and move on."

"You have an over inflated ego." McGee rolled his eyes.

"No I just know you are way more of a girl than I can handle." Tony smirked then laughed.

"Okay I got one." McGee smirked. "Tony or Gibbs."

Abby and Ziva froze.

"That's not funny McDead." Tony glared at the younger man.

"Oh no that's good." Abby nodded with an evil grin. "The alpha dog and the wanna be alpha dog, nice."

Tony's glare now focused on Abby.

"Oh come on Mr. I'm Gibbs loyal Saint Bernard." Abby grinned.

"Ziva." Tim nodded at her. "Who?"

"Gibbs." Ziva shrugged. "Of course."

Everyone's heads jerked around to stare at her.

"What?" She asked looking confused.

"All the flirting and emotional banter between you and Tony and you just say Gibbs?" There was a look of shock on Abby's face as she spoke. "I mean come on!"

Even Tony looked a little shocked by her quick answer, even though he knew that their flirting and banter really wasn't about some deep seeded sexual attraction.

"Tony is good looking and we are friends, partners. I care about him and love him, but not to have sex with him." Ziva explained.

"And Gibbs?" Tony raised his eyebrows. "What's that about?"

"He is attractive, commanding." She paused. "There are times that a woman wants to just let a man take control, do whatever he wants to her. Gibbs would be like that."

"So you want Gibbs because he could take you down." McGee grinned. "You want him to dominate you, just force you to do whatever he would want?"

"No. I am just saying, he would be like that."

"You got a thing for the G man?" Tony asked trying to hide the jealousy in his voice.

"I do not have a thing for Gibbs." Ziva shook her head. "I was just explaining my answer."

"Right." Abby nodded her head slowly not really believing the other woman.

"And who would you choose?" Ziva stared at Abby.

"Tony."

A broad grin spread over Tony's face and he puffed out his chest. "Thank you."

"I mean Gibbs is hot, really hot." Abby sighed. "I totally get where Ziva is coming from. I mean who wouldn't let Gibbs just have his way with them."

"Abby you realize you said you would pick me." Tony scoffed.

"I know and I would." Abby nodded. "Sex with you would be all fun. Like drunk sex fun. Where you both just laugh through the whole things. Then just shrug it off in the morning as a good time."

"Is there a compliment in there somewhere?" Tony asked his face scrunched up in confusion.

"Yeah. It would be fun, no big deal, both of us getting off but laughing about it." Abby smiled. "That's a good thing."

"So what would sex with Gibbs be?"

"Hot." Abby practically moaned. "Off the chart hot, but _way _to intense. Like one touch or one stare and POW orgasm. Way too much for me, I'm not into that crazy intensity thing."

"So both of you are totally hot for Gibbs?" Palmer smirked looked back and forth between the two woman.

"No." Abby threw a balled up napkin at him. "But you get a sense of how someone would be in bed from their everyday personality."

"I'm starting to worry about the sense you are getting about Gibbs personality." Tim said eyes narrowing towards the Goth with envy and jealousy.

"Timmy, Gibbs is like a father to me. I don't wanna have sex with him." Abby smiled her sexy little smile at him.

Tim blushed again.

"I'm just saying, personality wise and what I know of him. That's how it would be." Abby paused and raised an eyebrow. "So who would you do Mr. MIT."

"Well um, they both have, um-" Tim cleared his throat.

"Just spit it out McGeek." Tony groaned hating to listen to the man stammer. "Don't make me head slap you."

"Fine." Tim cleared his throat again. "I would choose Tony."

"Of course you would." Tony snickered

"What I would! I thought you would be flattered." McGee barked annoyed at Tony's dismissal.

"You couldn't handle Gibbs." Tony smirked. "He'd rip you to shreds."

"He would not!" McGee defended himself.

"Please!" Tony rolled his eyes. "You can't even stand up to him at work how the hell are you gonna be anything other than submissive in bed!"

"I am not submissive in bed!" McGee pointed at Tony. "And I stood up to him when it came to my sister."

Tony shook his head. "No he ordered you to stay in the elevator and what did you do? Ran in there like a dog afraid he was gonna be kicked by his Master."

"I did not!"

"It's okay Tim." Tony put on a sympathetic smile. "We can't all be alpha dogs."

"Like you're alpha dog." McGee chuckled. "You might stand up to him now and then, but you are his loyal Saint Bernard, everyone knows that. He says jump and you say how high and when can I come back down."

Tony's eyes narrowed.

"And I'm sure if he said drop em and bend over my desk, you'd do that too." McGee smirked.

If looks could have killed, the look Tony gave McGee would have dropped the younger man to the floor clutching his chest.

"You pretend to be a big bad Top, but you're not." McGee added ignoring the death stare.

"McAsshole I'm about to come over there and kick your scrawny ass." Tony growled through clenched teeth.

"Hey now!" Abby's eyes were wide but she was trying to stay calm. "Come on this is just a game, no anger here. All laughs, ha ha remember. I think it's time for a shot."

She started refilling the five shot glasses on the table and handed them out.

"To friends, fun friends, happy friends!" Abby said raising her shot glass.

Everyone clinked their glasses together, Tony still staring at McGee.

"You can stop with the wanna be Gibbs stare it doesn't work." McGee smiled. "And you know I'm right."

"Moving on." Ziva turned to Palmer who was nervously looking back and forth between the other two men. "Who would you pick Jimmy."

"No we're not done here." Tony snapped.

McGee rolled his eyes. "Tony no one cares that you have the hots for Gibbs." McGee paused. "Well I'm not sure how Gibbs would feel about it, but none of us care."

"Have the hots for Gibbs?" Tony laughed. "That's what you think?"

"Come on Tony." McGee leaned forward. "We all know and it's not a big deal."

Tony's eyes glanced around at the others, all of them refusing to look at him.

"You all think I'm hot for Gibbs."

No response.

"Abby?" Tony's gaze landed on the Goth.

"Well, I mean. I don't know if I would say you have the hots for him, but." She chewed her bottom lip. "I mean you have to admit you look at him like you wanna make a meal out of him."

Tony's eyes went wide. "I do not."

Ziva had her hand over her mouth trying to hide her smile.

"Ziva?" Her action now making her Tony's target.

"I believe that." She cleared her throat trying to think how to be tactful about this. "You would like to, um be more than friends."

Tony suddenly glared at Palmer.

"No!" Palmer shook his head. "I, I am not involved in this."

"Palmer!" Tony said the name as an order and watched Jimmy's Adam's apple bob up and down.

"I feel that, you probably would like, a deeper relationship with Gibbs." Jimmy swallowed hard again.

"A deeper relationship?" Tony cocked his head.

Jimmy nodded. "Deeper in that, you are attracted to him in a more physical way."

"Oh God." Tony dropped his head back. If the autopsy gremlin realized his feelings, Gibbs had to know. All the anger rushed from Tony's body as the fear and concern flooded in."Gibbs knows doesn't he?"

No one responded.

Tony's head shot up. "Does he know?"

"I do not believe so." Ziva was the first to answer.

"Abby?" Tony questioned. She would be the one to know, she was Gibbs favorite.

"No." She shook her head. "He doesn't know." And as far as she knew, Gibbs was clueless.

"Thank God!" Tony groaned.

"So you're admitting it?" McGee smirked.

"Yes McState the obvious." Tony rolled his eyes. "Happy now?"

"Yeah." McGee tipped his head and grinned. "I am."

"I really am going to head slap you." Tony went to get up and Abby jerked him back down.

"Play nice!" Abby pouted at Tony. "Please."

Still glaring at McGee, Tony sat back down.

"So we all know." Abby shrugged. "Oh well."

"Yeah but if the autopsy gremlin can figure it out then Gibbs can figure it out!" Tony sighed. "What the hell am I doing that gives it away."

"We really should not go there!" Ziva said shaking her head frantically.

"What?" Tony pleaded. "What is it?"

Ziva opened her mouth, then closed it and looked at Abby.

"Um, well you do have this look you get when you see him." Abby shrugged. "just a look."

"What look?"

"That starry eyed, far off look." McGee teased fluttering his eyelashes.

"Damn it!" Tony ran his hands down his face.

"And you stare at his ass when he walks away." Ziva chimed in, unable to control herself any longer.

"Oh God I do." Tony groaned. He did, the man had a sexy ass how could you not look at it, especially when he didn't have a dress jacket covering it.

"And that thing you do whenever you are in front of him." Jimmy pointed and nodded.

"What thing?" McGee asked. He must have missed that one.

"Well that, you know." Jimmy tried to back pedal.

"What thing?" Tony growled.

"You, You always kinda rock your hips back towards him. But maybe I just-"

"No." Abby laughed and grinned at Tony. "You totally do. Like you are just giving him a little taste of your ass."

"OH FUCK!" Tony moaned. "I do that?"

"Yeah." Abby wiggled her eyebrows. "You wanna bottom for Gibbs. I mean I know you can go either way, but with Gibbs you totally wanna be his boy toy."

Everyone nodded.

"I mean, you don't do it a lot because you're usually behind him." Ziva smirked. "Staring at his ass."

It was impossible to contain it, everyone broke out in laughter.

Tony banged his head on the coffee table. "This is a nightmare!"

"Oh Tony." Abby rubbed his back. "This has been going on for years and Gibbs hasn't figured it out. So I'm sure he's not gonna figure it out now."

"Okay." Tony picked his head up, ran his hands through his hair, and cleared his throat. "All I have to do is stop doing the things that give it away right?"

"Um, sure." Abby nodded smiling at Tony and then looking away.

"There's more isn't there?" Tony looked around the room, each one of his friends nodding again.

"A LOT!" Ziva chuckled.

"I didn't realize when I left I agreed to let my house be used as a party palace."

Every head turned slowly towards the voice. Gibbs was standing in the opening between the dining room and living room, a duffel bag over his shoulder, staring at his team sprawled out on the floor and couch.

"Hey Gibbs." Abby forced a smile. "What you doing here?"

He glared at her. "Oh I don't know. I mean why would I be here...IT IS MY HOUSE!"

"Right." Abby bowed her head.

"Um totally my fault." Tony stood up. "We all wanted to get together and well, with all of us living in apartments." He smiled. "Your house is the biggest."

Gibbs nodded. "Sure."

"I mean we were gonna clean up in the morning and-"

"And never tell me." Gibbs took a step towards Tony.

"No." Tony shook his head. "We were totally gonna tell you."

Gibbs stepped toe to toe with Tony glaring at the younger man.

"Okay." Tony swallowed the fear. "No way in hell we were gonna tell you."

"Yeah I know that." Gibbs continued to glare at Tony.

"We should go." Ziva stood up.

"SIT!" Gibbs barked and watched as Ziva instantly dropped back down.

"Boss come on." Tony again tried the charm. "It was just a few drinks and some Chinese food."

Gibbs didn't move but turned his head to look at the four people still sitting.

"Abby, Ziva. You two in the spare room down the hall."

"But I thought that wasn't a spare room anymore?" Abby seemed surprised.

"Go. Now!"

The two women jumped to their feet and headed down the hall, glancing back and giving their remaining friend a worried look.

"McGee, couch. Palmer there's a cot folded behind the couch."

Palmer was instantly on his feet, grabbing the cot and sitting it up in front of the fireplace. McGee still sitting on the couch.

"Boss?" Tony waited for his sleeping assignment.

"The upstairs spare room."

"Boss come on that mattress is all lumpy and there are no sheets-"

Gibbs shoved his face almost against Tony's, noses almost touching.

"You're lucky I didn't tell you to sleep on the porch."

Tony nodded. "Right. Thanks Boss."

"Now go!" Gibbs barked and Tony took off running up the stairs.

Gibbs glanced at McGee who laid down on the couch and closed his eyes. Flipping off all the lights, Gibbs made his way up the stairs in the dark.

Tony was laying on the double bed in just his jeans, his arm under his head, as he stared up at the ceiling. He wiggled his body trying to get off of a lump under his back. _Strike two DiNozzo._ He said to himself. This was twice now he had pissed Gibbs off when he stayed at the house. Well this time he wasn't even supposed to be staying here. _You are on your last leg here. _Tony sighed.

He was never going to be able to sleep. Not with Gibbs across the hall and knowing that everyone knew how he felt about their boss. God how could he not have realize what he was doing! Staring at Gibbs ass, looking all starry eyed, and the other thing. He closed his eyes and prayed that he would just sleep a few hours then get up and drive home.

The door to the room made a small creaking noise as it opened and Tony jumped.

"Abby?" He was positive she was the only one that would have the guts to move from her assigned bed. Even in the dim moon light, Tony realized the form coming towards the bed was not Abby and it was definitely male. He was suddenly holding his breath, unable to move or speak.

The man stopped at the end of the bed for a moment, then slowly crawled onto the bed and up Tony's body. As they came face to face in the dark, Tony felt the lips brush against his ear.

"If you wanted to be my boy toy you should have just asked."

Tony's eyes closed and he moaned as the familiar gruff voice whispered in his ear.

"I've wanted you since Baltimore." Gibbs sighed, as his hand caressed up Tony's bare ribcage.

"Oh God." Tony groaned softly.

"Had dreams about everything I would do to you." Gibbs growled.

"Anything you want." Tony pleaded as he reached around Gibbs, his fingers touching the bare skin of Gibbs back. "I'll do it."

"Oh I know." Gibbs hand brushed over Tony's jean covered cock. "Already hard and I've barely touched you."

"I want you." Tony whispered, somehow afraid this was a dream and if he spoke to loudly he would wake up before he got what he wanted. "That makes me hard."

"Makes me hard too." Gibbs sighed as he grabbed Tony's arm from around him, and placed Tony's hand on his hard cock.

"Oh fuck!" Tony panted as his hand made contact with Gibbs thick hard cock, realizing the man he had wanted for so long was naked above him. His hand instantly wrapped around Gibbs cock and started stroking.

Gibbs moaned thrust into Tony's hand, letting the younger man jerk him off for a few moments before pulling Tony's hand away. His body shivering at the loss of sensation. "But that's not what I want."

Tony's hand clutching at the back of Gibbs head and pulling him down. "Do you want my lips wrapped around your cock."

Gibbs groaned.

"Or do you want your cock buried in my ass."

"Fuck Tony!" Gibbs growled as he tore at Tony's jeans. "I want you naked."

Tony lifted his hips letting Gibbs jerking the jeans down his hips. Twisting and pushing with his feet, Tony finally pushed them completely off then grabbed Gibbs by the hips and crushed their bodies together. Both men moaning and groaning as their cocks slammed together. Tony rocked his hips rubbing their cock against each other.

"Tony!" The name was snarled through gritted teeth, as Gibbs' lips returned to Tony's ear. "God, your gonna make me come."

"I wanna make you come."

"Not like this." Gibbs pressed his hands down on Tony's hips holding him still. "I have too much I want to do with you before I come."

"They why aren't you doing it?" Tony sighed.

Dipping down, Gibbs' lips captured Tony's needing to taste what he knew would be soft sweet lips. And they were, so soft and malleable that they fit perfectly against his. Pushing, wanting more, he let his tongue press against Tony's lips demanding entrance and receiving it. His tongue tasted the fresh mint of Tony's mouth, then wrestled with Tony's tongue in a battle that neither cared to win.

Ripping their lips apart, Gibbs fought to catch his breath. "Can you be a good boy toy and be quiet or do I need to gag you?"

Tony felt his cock jump. "I'm not sure how I wanna answer that."

Gibbs smirked, even knowing Tony couldn't see it. "How about you just be quiet this time. And we can talk about a gag the next time."

A shiver washed over Tony's body. _Oh God there was going to be a next time! Thank God._

Again, Gibbs' lips pressed against Tony's ear. "Oh I plan to have you over and over again. Not just tonight."

"Damn." Tony grunted. How did the man always know what he was thinking? Well not always or they would have been in this position years ago.

"Can't just use my boy toy, once and let him go." Gibbs' hand wrapped around Tony's cock.

"God I hate boy toy." Tony groaned.

"Fine then how about just boy." Gibbs sighed. "Are you my boy?"

Again, Tony's body shivered. There was something about that. People had this habit of always calling him Gibbs' boy.

"You like that?" Gibbs snickered.

"No." Tony paused. "I like what it implies."

"And what's that?" Gibbs asked letting his hand slowly stroke over the length of Tony's cock.

Tony tried to catch his breath as his body started to surrender to the overwhelming sensation of Gibbs touch.

"That I'm yours." Tony waited, disappointment washing over him when no verbal reply came. But Gibbs hand tightened around his cock and sped up.

"You're close." Gibbs sighed.

"Yes." Tony whimpered.

Gibbs stopped, letting his hand caress up Tony's chest.

"Gibbs." Tony voice shook as his body tensed.

"Not yet." Gibbs' lips kissed down Tony's neck. "I wanna play some more before I let you come."

"Oh God." Tony clutched at Gibbs' hips.

"I don't like to be rushed." Gibbs said between kisses, his fingers now rubbing and tugging on Tony's left nipple.

Tony writhed and moaned begging for more.

"You like your nipples played with." It was said as statement not a question but Tony answered.

"Yes."

"Good." Gibbs kisses moved down Tony's neck to his chest until he reached Tony's right nipple. He licked and suck the hard nub into his mouth feeling Tony's body arch up against him. Then he moved to the other nipple.

"Gibbs." The name was low guttural.

"We're not at work." Gibbs sighed, abandoning Tony's nipples and kissing further down his chest stopping at Tony's belly button. "Your naked in my bed and I'm about to wrap my lips around your cock. You can call me Jethro."

Tony's body trembled, his hands clawing at the mattress.

Gibbs' tongue flicked out licking at the head of Tony's cock tasting the essences of the younger man.

"Jethro." Tony forced himself to whisper when all he really wanted to do was scream.

Surprised by Tony's ability to remain quiet, Gibbs decided to reward him by placing his lips around the head of Tony's cock sucking and licks it mercilessly.

Tony's hips jumped off the bed as he bit his lower lip to stop from crying out. How the hell was he suppose to stay quiet!

A few more licks and Gibbs slid his lips farther down engulfing Tony's entire cock.

Opening his mouth, Tony swallowed the scream as Gibbs started bobbing over his cock.

"Son of a bitch!" Tony mumbled as the need built again and his cock begged him to come. And he probably would have, accept again, Gibbs stopped removing himself completely from Tony's cock and crawling back up his body.

Grabbing Gibbs by the back of the head, Tony drew him down, stopping just before their lips touched.

"Jethro!" Tony growled, surprising Gibbs with the forcefulness. "Fuck me."

Gibbs took a deep breath. "Roll over."

That was all he needed to hear. Tony flipped over onto his stomach, panting with need.

Jerking Tony by the hips, Gibbs brought Tony to his knees. Tony quickly bringing himself onto all fours

A low moan tore from Tony's lips.

"Like to get fucked doggie style?"

"Yes." Tony thrust back against Gibbs.

"To bad." Gibbs' hands pushed Tony's ass cheeks apart. "Because I'm not gonna fuck you."

Tony was about to complain, about to tell Gibbs to stop teasing him, when he felt the tongue lick over his tight circle of muscles.

"FUCK!" Tony growled, louder than he had intended.

"Quiet" Gibbs said then returned his tongue to the prize.

Tony's arms shook and he dropped to his elbows as Gibbs licked at him like a wild animal. It only intensified when Gibbs reached under him wrapping a hand around his cock and jerking him hard.

"Jethro!" Tony managed to keep his voice low.

Pulling his tongue away, Gibbs gently slipped a finger inside Tony and felt the body tremble under his touch.

"Come for me." Gibbs growled as he added another finger brushing his finger tips against Tony's prostate.

Tony's buried his face in the mattress as he screamed. A blood curtailing scream that shook the bed. His

body tensing his ass tightening around Gibbs fingers and his cock twitching in Gibbs' hand.

"That's it." Gibbs moaned as he continued to jerk Tony's cock.

Yanking his head up, Tony forced himself to take a deep breath, but his lungs refused to cooperate. Gibbs finally released his cock and Tony crumbled to the bed gasping for air.

Kissing his way up Tony's back, he stopped when he reached Tony's ear. "So hot."

"You are a bastard." Tony panted.

"And?" Gibbs kissed Tony's neck.

"That was amazing." Tony sighed.

"Good." Gibbs paused. "Shower. My bedroom. Now."

################################################################################# 

"I knew it." Gibbs sighed breathlessly his fingers knotted in the hair on the back of Tony's head. "I knew you'd be great at sucking cock."

The water from the shower washed down over Gibbs' back as he stared down at Tony. The younger man on his knees expertly bobbing over his cock.

"Your lips. God I use to stare at your lips." Gibbs moaned. "Wanting them around my cock."

Tony sped up, taking Gibbs deeper.

"Fuck yes." Gibbs growled. "Take my cock. Make me come."

On his next downward pass, Tony swallowed Gibbs to the base and massaged the older man's balls.

"Tony!" Gibbs cried out as he held Tony on his cock coming down his throat. "Damn it."

After his body relaxed, Gibbs released his hold on Tony and watched as Tony licked his cock clean. As Tony stood up, Gibbs took a deep breath and blew it out.

"You-" Gibbs sighed, taking Tony in his arms. "Are good."

Tony grinned.

"Did you lose your voice?" Gibbs chuckled.

"No." Tony shook his head. "Just trying to let it all sink in."

Gibbs nodded. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Tony smiled. "Are you?"

"Better than okay." Gibbs squeezed Tony's ass. "Wanted you for a long time."

"I know the feeling."

"Lets get out before the water gets cold."

################################################################################

Rummaging through a drawer, Gibbs pulled out a pair of boxers and slipped them on.

"Um." Tony chewed at his lip standing there with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"When do you think everyone will be up?" Gibbs asked taking Tony's hand and pulling him towards the bed.

"Abby will be the problem." Tony grinned. "The girl never sleeps."

"And the others?"

"McGee and Palmer will sleep all day if you let them."

"Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

"She'll be out for awhile."

"So when will Abby end up coming up and checking on you?"

"Few hours."

Gibbs sighed.

"I can go back to the other room."

"No." Gibbs slowly pulled the towel from Tony's waist. "You're mine now. You stay right here."

"Yours?"

"Oh yeah." Gibbs smirked. "In and out of this bedroom. You belong to me."

"So really the only thing that's changed is I get to have sex with you." Tony said with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah." Gibbs smacked Tony's ass. "Now get into bed."

Resting on his side, Tony waited for Gibbs to climb in, then curling up against him.

"There's one thing that bothers me." Gibbs sighed.

"What?" Tony asked with worry.

"You really picked Palmer over McGee?"

##############################################################################


End file.
